Living Together
by Strategy Improvisation
Summary: Katara and Zuko are finding living in the same group to be difficult, and their fighting is making everyone else tense. Can they get over their troubles and learn to get along? Aang's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Second story to be added on here for me! Whoooooo!... Yeah I'll just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Chapter 1:.

I watched as Katara and Zuko turned their backs to one another, furious. This was their sixth fight -- today. Heaving a loud sigh, I decided to butt in, to hopefully distract them.

"Hey, uh, Katara? Would you mind... um... leaving me and Zuko for a second, so I can concentrate on learning Firebending?" I asked a bit awkwardly.

She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "Sorry Aang, but I have to stay here. I want to make sure you don't hurt yourself."

Blushing slightly, I rubbed the back of my bald head. "I'll be fine... no need to worry." Receiving a stubborn silence in reply, I turned to Zuko. He nodded at me.

"First we're going to work on your stance." He told me. But much to his surprise, I quickly assumed the stance that I had learned from my brief training with Jeong Jeong. "Where did you learn that?" He asked, watching me breathe deeply, the way I was forced to for hours. I shrugged. He circled me, examining my pose. Occasionally he would tell me to keep my back straight or widen my stance, but I could tell that he was impressed. "Since you know the basics, I think we can work with fire." Real fire! I could hardly wai--. Wait. I glanced back at Katara, who was watching us intently.

I stood up normally and turned to her. "Katara," I said. "Remember the _last_ time you were around me when I was working with fire?" I looked down, recollecting the event. When the horrid memory had finished in my head, I looked back up at her. "I'd feel better if you... kept your distance. At least until I know what I'm doing."

I looked at her pleadingly, Zuko unknowingly. Finally she spoke. "Aang. I know you're concerned, but your safety is much more important than mine. If an accident _were_ to happen, I know how to heal myself. Just... pretend that I'm not here." An unusual pessimistic feeling came over me, and I had no choice but to oblige.

Slipping back into my Firebending stance, I looked expectantly at Zuko, who was in a matching position. I watched as his strong arms drew back, before punching forward in a blaze of flames. The fire danced in the air for a few seconds before disappearing. "You try." He said.

"Alright." I replied, and the lack of confidence showed in my cracking voice. Taking a careful breath and expecting the worst, I mimicked his movement. Immediately I shut my eyes tight. A warm tingling sensation flickered about my fist for a few seconds, then it left. I reluctantly opened my eyes. The ground before me was lightly singed, but it appeared that I had not hurt anyone.

"Good." I heard Zuko say. I turned to him. The corners of his mouth were teasing with a smile.

I weakly returned it. "What else ya got?"

There were so many Firebending moves! Kicks, punches, jumps, dives, whips... But of course, I was only to do the easier moves. Which was fine by me, since I was still uncomfortable with Firebending.

"I don't know if you've noticed it," Zuko said, after giving me a few looking-overs, "but your fire seems a bit... weak and sparky." He hovered over me with a fixed stare. I gulped uneasily. I had a feeling he'd ask me or tell me to do something I disagreed with. "Maybe it's because you're not firing at anything in particular, but I think you could use a target." He walked in front of me and took a stance that was somewhat different than mine. "Go ahead. Hit me."

I looked at him, unwilling to strike. "It feels... wrong, now that you're helping us." I admitted. He just stared, preparing himself. Seeing no way around it, I sent one, two, three balls of fire Zuko's way. He deflected them easily. "I knew that was the problem." He said. We resumed training, and he showed me all the different techniques.

But the entire time, I couldn't help but notice that Katara seemed a little... jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

.:Chapter 2:.

As Zuko and I came back to the site of our small camp in one of the Western Air Temple's many rooms, we noticed that everyone had fallen asleep.

"It can't be that late." I said in disbelief, looking at each of my friends in turn.

"It _is_ pretty dark." Zuko admitted. "We've been training all day." He covered his mouth as he yawned, and that made me feel tired.

I turned to him, my eyes half closed. "We should get some sleep." I agreed, and walked sluggishly to Appa.

The next morning, I awoke with the sun. Everyone was still sleeping, as usual, so I tiptoed away from our group for a little peace and quiet. Perhaps I could do a little meditating, or explore. I had already seen the entire temple several times, but it was still a wonder. Hearing a small pitter-patter of lemur feet behind me, I turned around. "Good morning, Momo!" I said cheerfully to him as he scrambled up to perch on my arm. I smiled at the chatter I received in reply. But upon hearing more footsteps, I looked up.

"Aang, can I talk to you?" It was Katara. Momo flew away from me, probably to go find some breakfast. I watched him go.

I blinked and approached her. "Uh, sure." I said, smiling at her sleepiness. Her hair wasn't fixed up, and she barely seemed awake, but she still managed to be beautiful.

"I feel like a pest to keep bringing this up, so if you wanna stop me, you can go right ahead..." She looked at me earnestly.

I shook my head. "No, you're not being a pest." I told her, and in all honesty. Of course her constant concern was a little much, but she wasn't _bothering_ me.

She made a motion with her hand that we should sit down, and it was a good thing too, because she looked as if she could hardly stand. "I'm still a little iffy about you training alone with Zuko." She said once we were seated.

"Katara, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine." I put my hand on her arm. "I know it's a little awkward to be friends with someone who's tried to kill us so many times, but you have to give him a chance. He's a person, with real feelings, and you should treat him that way." Although I said that firmly, I tried my best to keep my expression soft.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. But I can't help but be a little worried still. I suppose that's just my job." She laughed at herself quietly, and I smiled.

"You can go back to bed, if you'd like." I offered. She stood up, and because my hand was still on her arm, I stood up with her. We both blushed and looked away, and I let go reluctantly.

At a much more reasonable time in the day, everyone else was busy and awake. Teo, The Duke, and Haru were entertaining themselves by stealing Sokka's stuff and playing keep away, Katara was making lunch for everybody, and Toph was just hanging around: "My feet are still sore," was her favorite excuse to get out of chores. I looked around, searching for Zuko. I spotted him... over by Katara.

"That fire is too small. You'll never cook anything with that." He said, and that was a pretty stupid thing to do.

I could tell Katara sensed I was looking over there, and she tried to keep her cool. "Not really," she said stiffy, not missing a beat in her stirring. "This flame is the perfect size for what I'm making."

"I think it would get done a lot quicker if you had a bigger fire." Zuko argued. It was an innocent argument, but these says Katara was easily ticked off.

She twitched so sharply that I could see it from where I was standing, which was some 20 feet away. "I think you should mind your own business!" She yelled.

"I'm just trying to help!" He replied, and I already knew this tower of tension was about to collapse dramatically.


	3. Chapter 3

.:Chapter 3:.

"Guys, guys!" I shouted, trying to get between them. "Zuko, Katara's right. And Katara, just... try and keep calm, alright?"

"Hmph."

"Whatever."

I sighed in annoyance. Why didn't anyone else ever bother to intervene? Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm the _Avatar._ Peace is my thing. Or at least, it's _supposed_ to be. "No more fighting, okay?" I looked at them both hopefully, and I could've sworn my eyes were shimmering. Getting no answer, it was time for plan B. "Zuko, we still have some more Firebending training to do. Maybe you could help with that, seeing that you're my teacher and all?" He nodded at me.

As we walked off, I heard Katara mutter something about how stupid boys were. I'm just glad she didn't poison his dinner.

That night, we sat in a circle, hanging out and talking. (Sokka had volunteered to make the fire we sat around, and this way no more fights broke out.) I had Katara and Zuko sitting next to me, one one either side. It felt kind of awkward, so I tried my best to keep up a conversation with anyone who would listen.

"So what're we going to do now? We don't have much time before the comet."

"Don't mention that, it's depressing!"

"I'm just being realistic, is all."

"Being realistic isn't fun. I say we completely ignore it until we're a good ten seconds from it actually happening."

"And that's exactly why _you_ don't make our battle plans."

A fit of laughter broke out.

"Maybe we could brainwash the entire Fire Nation into thinking the comet was coming in another twenty years!"

"I don't think so."

As it grew darker and conversation turned into yawns, we all got ready for bed. I lay down, snuggling into Appa's fur. I needed to think of a plan to help Zuko and Katara get along. This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm sorry for the UBERLONG delay. I've just had writer's block for the longest time, and I've been sick. (I'm still sick, but I have nothing better to do...) So consider this an Easter present. Well, if you celebrate Easter. If you don't, just consider it a normal present. c:

* * *

.:Chapter 4:.

The next morning, I was ready to put my plan into action. The only problem was that I couldn't do it alone.

Sitting cross-legged, my head resting on my hands, I watched the few interactions between Katara and Zuko intently. They seemed still seemed furious with one another, but hey, I wasn't expecting otherwise.

Taking care not to be seen by either of them, I made my way over to Sokka and Toph. "Guys," I said quietly. "I need your help to get Katara and Zuko to stop fighting. If they don't stop soon, I don't know WHAT will happen between them."

Sokka considered this a moment. "I see your point. Alright, I'll help."

"I guess I will, too." Toph shrugged.

"Great." I smiled. "All you have to do is treat Katara and Zuko equally. Nothing much."

"What--"

"'Kay thanks bye!" Before they could ask any questions, I was off. 

* * *

"Hey, Zuko!" I called. "Do you think you could help me with this one move? I've already almost burnt myself to a crisp twice."

"Uh, sure. Which one?" He asked, looking at me in a strange way.

"You know that one... it's kinda like a jump..." I pantomimed the action, purposely sending out weak sparks to make myself more believable.

"Oh. Well, you stand on your toes, then you push of the ground, nice and hard." Zuko's demonstration was flawless. "You try."

"Okay!" I chriped, copying Zuko's moves exactly. "Easy."

"I thought you couldn't do it?"

"I never said that," I grinned. "I just said I needed help."

He started to walk away. I jumped into the air and landed in front of him. "Aww, leaving so soon? C'mon, let's take a walk."

* * *

"So why'd you want to take this walk, anyway?" Zuko asked about ten minutes in.

"Why not?" I replied, looking away at a firefly a few inches away.

"It just seems odd, that you would pick me, out of all people. Why didn't you pick one of your friends?"

I looked at him. "Zuko, you ARE one of my friends. That's why I picked you."

He didn't seem to believe me. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all. You have a bunch of other friends."

"Geez, Zuko. You make it sound like I should have picked someone else. But for the last time, you're the one I want to talk to right now."

After what I said, he made no reply. For the next few moments, we walked in silence, and I was afraid he was mad at me. I glanced at him sideways, and I actually caught him with a faint smile on his lips.

"Thanks." He whispered.

I grinned. "No problem. Hey... if you don't mind my asking, what's up between you and Katara?" I asked innocently, still keeping my eyes on our surroundings and pretending to be more interesting in the things around me.

His smile immediately turned upside down. "I don't know... she always starts everything. It seems like she doesn't want to share you, or something."

"Hmm..." I thought for a few seconds. "She acted that way toward Toph when I was learning Earthbending, too. I hate to admit it, but I think you're kinda right." My gaze drifted downward. "Just don't tell her I said that." I added quickly.

Zuko nodded. "Sure. I think we'd better head back before the others think we both fell off a cliff."

"Good idea." I agreed. And we both turned around, walking in companionable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

.: Chapter 5 :.

"Hey, Katara, can we talk for a bit?" I asked, sitting next to my friend.

"Uh, sure." She replied, looking at me. "Wait... is this about Zuko?"

I tried my best to look offended. "No! Gee, I can't even talk to you anymore without him as the subject?"

She looked away quickly, but I still saw the faint trace of a blush that crept across her cheeks. "Sorry Aang, it's just... been so hard ever since he joined our groop... and all the things he's done to us in the past..." her voice cracked and trailed off.

"Katara, even _Sokka_ has warmed up to him a little. Just give it some time. Please." I put my hand on her arm, and she looked at me. Gasping a little in surprise at what I had just done, I went to pull my hand off, but she placed hers over it. _Okayyy...?_ I thought.

She nodded, then a smile formed on her lips. "And I thought this wasn't going to be about Zuko. You're such a bad liar," she teased, giving me a gentle push.

Laughing, I shrugged. "Hey, I'm the Avatar! I'm supposed to be truthful, brave, and... uh... neutral?"

"But you're trying to defeat the Fire Lord. That's not being neutral."

"What's this about the Fire Lord?" Someone said. Freezing in mid-laugh, I looked up.

Katara spoke first. "Hi... Zuko." She looked at him, but the smile was gone from her lips. _At least he's not frozen to a tree already. Let's hope this works._ I thought pleadingly.

"Katara." He nodded, sitting next to us. "So, what're you two even talking about?"

I waited for her to answer first, but, seeing as she wasn't going to reply, I spoke up. "Oh, you know. Life, Avatar-duties... war." Thinking that maybe I huge smile would lighten the moment, I grinned from ear to ear. Two blank faces stared back at me and my smile faded. "Heh... heheh. Why don't you two talk? I'm gonna go... do some hotsquats." I dashed off as fast as I could, and almost ran right into Sokka.

"Nice way to send him over at the worst moment!" I hissed.

He motioned frantically for me to be quiet. "Shhh! We're close enough to hear them if you'll just shut your mouth for a second!" He leaned back against Appa, bending over slightly to aim an ear in their direction. I tried to listen too, but I couldn't hear anything.

"What're they saying?" I asked, peering over Appa's saddle, but Sokka pulled me down by my ankle.

He shook his head. "C'mon Aang, let's go." I could tell by the way he averted his eyes that this was not a situation I should know about, which naturally made me more curious than ever. He told hold of my wrist and led me off a little further, to where we usually slept. Toph and the others sat waiting for us.

"Well?" Haru asked, sitting up straight.

Sokka just shook his head again, and I nearly hopped up and down in annoyance.

"_Well_?" Toph repeated loudly, not able to see Sokka's (irritating) gesture.

"We should just leave them alone for now. Besides, it's the first time they're having a conversation instead of arguing. I'll tell you later." He sat down defeatedly, his head resting on one hand, the other doodling in the dirt. I stood above him, tapping my foot impatiently. "Give it a rest, Aang. I said I'll tell you later." The tone in his voice scared me a little. Rejectedly, I sat down next to him, curled up, and stared into the fire, wondering what on earth they could have been talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

.: Chapter 6 :.

Countless thoughts flew throughout my mind and my imagination was getting the best of me. What on EARTH could they be talking about?

Maybe they were just having the conversation that I was trying to get them to, but for the oddest of reasons that sounded unlikely. My plans hardly ever work, seeing as I'm not the plan guy. Maybe they were finally warming up to each other, like they should. But what if... what if they got too close? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and Momo looked at me weird. Frowning at him, I wondered if I might be right. Maybe they liked--no. No no no. Their elements are opposites, and besides, no one can go from enemies to... close friends in one convesation. Even though I'm all for peace, I know that even _that's_ impossible. Building a relationship takes time.

I considered that I could be worrying myself for nothing, and kept repeating "They're just talking. Calm down" in my head over and over and over. But in the back of my mind, I still had doubts.

I looked up when I saw two feet in Water Tribe boots beside me. Katara and Zuko peered down at me, and I suddenly felt very small. "Yes...?" I asked, and winced when I noticed that it came out as a whimper.

"Is something the matter, Aang? You look like something's bothering you." Katara always had had her same, motherly concerned-ness, but right now it was getting on my nerves.

Toph decided to speak up for me. "He's been thinking. Too much strain, I think." She flashed a grin at me, and I crossed my arms. I rolled my eyes when she resumed to fiddling with her toes.

"Nothing, nothing," I said. I felt rotten lying to Katara, but for whatever reason, I felt hurt. So they finally talked, and got along too. Why did I still feel unhappy?

"We're not stupid, you know," Zuko said, totally confusing me.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"We both know you put that little chat together. It wasn't that difficult to figure out." Zuko knelt on one knee and clapped my shoulder. "Thanks buddy," he whispered in my ear.

Now COMPLETELY confused, I wheeled around to face Katara. "Okay, what's going on?" I demanded, standing up. My mind was racing, and I didn't like it. Idea after idea popped into my mind, one more distressing than the next. "What did you guys possibly talk about that made you both so happy?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "We were just talking. Nothing more, nothing less. And Aang, in all honesty, it's really none of your business."

At this point, I was fuming. "None of my business?" I asked loudly. I was trying my hardest to keep from shouting in her face. "You _knew_ I put you up to this, and it worked, but you won't tell me what you talked about? You wouldn't have talked to each other if it wasn't for me!" Turning on my heel angrily, I stormed away. I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't care. I honestly, honestly didn't care. As I walked past our little fire, I Waterbended some water from a bucket onto it. Not enough to put it out, but to douse it considerably. I could hear their whispers behind me.

"What's his problem?" Came Toph's voice.

"Maybe his plan didn't work right," suggested Teo.

"Maybe he's _jealous_." I froze. It was like I was paralyzed, only with complete and utter disbelief and hurt. That voice had belonged to Katara. No longer caring where I went or what happened to me, I ran off as fast as I could, desperate to get away from there.


	7. Chapter 7

.: Chapter 7 :.

My feet were silent as I ran. It surprised me. Toph always said that I had twinkle toes, but I never really paid it too much attention. Funny, the things you notice when your mind races.

Suddenly, my vision began to blur and fog. I slowed my pace, but just barely. It took a few seconds of warm wetness on my cheeks for me to realize that I was crying. Quickly wiping my wrist across my eyes, I glanced behind me. I couldn't even see the glow of the fire. Something inside told me that this was far enough, that I should stop, turn around, to search my conscience. But I didn't.

I deserved to be mad. Just like everyone else, I'm allowed to get angry too. But Katara's words had hurt me. Out of anyone, I expected her to be the sympathetic one. _She_ should be the one backing me up. I guess people's true intentions show in the end.

She _turned on _me.

_She_ turned on _me_.

_She turned on me_.

The phrase echoed through my mind, but I didn't understand it. Katara was the one who freed me from the iceburg. Katara was the one who always watched out for me. Katara was the one who calmed me down when I was in the Avatar state.

Appearantly, not anymore.

I stopped running due to the beginnings of a stitch in my side. I fell down on the ground with a thump. Why am I so mad at Katara? Zuko was partly to blame, too. She was on my side until she talked to him, so why am I so mad at her? Folding my arms, I glared in the direction of the campsite, though I had run so far that I only had a faint idea of where everyone was. Naturally my heart wouldn't let me stay mad at Katara too long, but I tried to ignore that.

So much for my plan for peace. It backfired. Horribly. Now they were on decent -- if not good -- terms, and I was the odd man out. I wanted to kick myself right then and there. What am I doing? Running away, I answered myself glumly. But running away from what?

... Myself.

I was running away from myself. My stupid, cowardly self. Instead of sitting there, calmly replying and seeing the other's points of view, I took the selfish way out. I ran away, I ran away from what was actually the truth.

Katara was right. I _was_ jealous.

With a sigh, I got up, frantically wiping the remaining tears from my eyes, and I began to walk. I just hoped that they didn't ask me any questions. Which, of course, they did.


	8. Chapter 8

.: Chapter 8 :.

As soon as I was within view and earshot of them, I was bombarded with questions.

"Why did you run?!"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"Would you just sit here and listen for a moment?"

I didn't answer right away. Why should I? Keeping my eyes on the space between my feet, I replied, "I let my emotions get the best of me. That's all. I needed to cool off a bit."

I finally looked up, letting my gaze go from one person or another. "I'm not apologizing, if that's what you want. I'm not the one who should be saying sorry." My eyes then went to Zuko's. Gray met gold, and a wave of static seemed to go from him to me. I blinked hard, and before I knew it, sapphire blue came into the picture. Once again my vision seemed to smear and blend together, and I turned around. Now they could only look at the little bit of my back that the fire illuminated. Taking a breath to steady my voice, I continued, "I'm not trying to be dramatic. I'm just curious. How did this happen?" I looked over my shoulder, then jumped when I saw Katara immediately behind me. Her eyes were shimmering as much as mine.

"We're making this into such a big thing, and it's ridiculous. I'm sorry for being so snappy and mean. Zuko is, too. Right Zuko?"

He looked at her? "Me? Why should I--"

"He is." She rolled her eyes.

Sighing, I turned back to face her. "Okay. Maybe I _should_ apologize. I shouldn't've run off like that. It was selfish. I won't ever do it again."

Katara didn't say anything. Rather, she flung herself forward and hugged me, and I hugged her back. And before I knew it, Zuko was there, although you couldn't exactly say he was hugging us. Or at least on his own free will, anyway. I had seen Haru, The Duke, and Teo encourage him, but I didn't let on. After a few minutes of embracing, we all let go, feeling the relief settling into our hearts.

"Now that that's over and done with, who says we should all just get some sleep and forget this whole thing?" Sokka said, yawning widely and lying back.

A faint smile graced my lips. Some people weren't caught up in our moment. I nodded and stretched, and Katara looked at me, in a kind of expecting way. I knew the expression on her face only too well -- she wanted to talk in private. We started walking a short distance away, with Zuko not too far behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so I've just noticed how short makes my chapters look. xD On every other website they look so much longer. But I digress... behold, the final chapter of Living Together. (:

.: Chapter 9 :.

"Aang, I wanted to give you a more in-depth apology than I did in front of the others. It's just that... when I talked to Zuko, we touched on a very sensitive subject." Katara sat on a broken piece of the temple and traced her fingers on it absently. I nodded my understanding and looked at Zuko, who didn't look back. Suddenly I felt intrusive, and I wanted anything but to stay there. Before I could say anything, Katara continued, "We... talked about our mothers. And this wasn't the first time." Her voice shook violently, and I practically jumped. We were entering dangerous territory, and I wanted nothing of it. I didn't want to see Katara cry.

I decided to venture a comment. "Katara, if this makes you uncomfortable--"

But she would have nothing of it. Shaking her head, she told me, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Even the tiniest thought of her just makes me so..." She banged her fist on the hard temple slab, and I was worried that she had hurt herself. My thought was answered when she clutched her hand immediately afterward. "It hurts me," she whispered.

Zuko sighed, and I turned to him. He looked depressed, and I felt bad. I couldn't relate at all; I never knew my parents. But I _did _know what it felt like to lose someone, even if for a short while. Forever must be heartbreaking.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found my arms around Katara. I blushed, but at the same time it felt good. She was always there to cheer me up, and I was glad that I could return the favor. After a few seconds I could feel her tears on my shoulder, but that only made me hug her tighter.

When the time came, I was reluctant to let go.

--

When we returned at camp, everyone was still awake, but that didn't surprise me. They looked at us expectingly. I guess the content looks on our faces answered all of their questions.

"Well, it's good to see you two are at peace," Haru said, breaking the silence. Teo and The Duke noddedd vigerously.

"Yeah, we were sick of your constant bickering," Sokka chimed in, earning an annoyed look from Katara.

She rolled her eyes. "And _we _were sick of your constant complaining," she retorted. I grinned. Everyone was acting as they should be.

And Katara and Zuko (and I) were finally in perfect harmony. ...At least until next time.


End file.
